It's Gotta be the Hat
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: It's all that hat's fault. Kai's sure of it. What else can it be?


**Warnings/Notes:** It's horrendously short, I know, and incredibly pointless, but I thought it up this morning and simply had to type it out. It was written in less than half an hour (much like my other fic 'Innuendo') and I think it's just too cute not to post (but that's just my opinion –sweatdrops-). I know I have other stories that are practically screaming to be updated, but as I said, I was smacked over the head by inspiration, and the headache wasn't going to go away until I got this written and posted.

All the normal warnings……..Beware! This contains shounen ai of the Tyson x Kai nature (though there are a few other pairings thrown in for laughs). And please try to overlook the complete and utter idiocy that is the plotline of this fic.

Oh, and the scene is set in that park where G Revolution started.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters.

* * *

It's Gotta be the Hat.

* * *

Kai's POV

* * *

It was absolutely ridiculous.

The thought was accompanied by a very dark scowl.

When the **hell** was Tyson going to notice?

Was that hat leaking out all of the powers of observation from his brain?

Or better yet, was the hat itself the one who was in charge of the entity known as Tyson Kinomiya?

Kai was seriously beginning to think that that was the case here.

He contemplated stealing it.

"Hmm………."

He observed that Max (who was sitting next to him) noticed his calculating expression and the evil glee behind it and had begun to subtly shift away from him.

Not that he really cared….

But seriously! It had reached the point where even _Daichi_ had picked up on it.

**_Daichi!_** (The young red head had recently lately taken to flushing whenever he was in a close proximity.)

And then there was Rei…….

Kai took a moment to glare sourly at the said neko-jin who was currently involved in a match against Tyson.

Rei had noticed quite a while back (and probably had been one of the first after Tala) which had rapidly led to new sleeping arrangements (Rei could protest his innocence all he wanted, Kai **_knew_** that he hadn't been asleep that time…….or the time after that…………………or the time after the time after that…).

He also knew that this was not a genetic problem.

Hiro had had absolutely **_no_** problem at all in showing that he had well and truly noticed, and the fact that he was very much prepared to do something about it that time when he had had a little too much spiked punch the BBA Christmas party.

Kai couldn't help but blush at the memory.

No, it _definitely_ wasn't genetic at _all_.

Kai narrowed his eyes, oh, it was that hat alright.

And something **had** to be done.

It was at that moment poor soul that had apparently been possessed by an evil accessory decided to make an appearance right in front of Kai's face.

"Dude! Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Kai noted that their noses were touching, and bitterly reminded himself that if it had been Max who was that close, there would be a lot less annoyance and a whole lot more blushing.

No.

"Kaaaaiiiiiiii? Have you gone deaf?"

It was time to **do** _something_.

Hands waved in front of his face. "Hey Kai? Kai?"

The only person who he actually wanted to notice, was the one who also happened to be oblivious because of a stupid **hat**!

"Ka-AH! HEY!"

In one graceful movement Kai smacked Tyson over the back of the head and grabbed the hat.

"Since you're obviously the one in charge of this operation," Kai growled at the tri coloured baseball cap (pointedly ignoring all of the bewildered looks he was receiving), "I'm going to tell you this…………………**_I AM A PRETTY BOY! _**I may notlike it, but it's the truth of the matter! Now if you'll just relay that message back to this goofballs hormones, I can promise you that I'll make it worth your while."

And with that said, Kai stood, causing a squatted Tyson to fall on his arse, and slammed the hat back down onto the very surprised head (the right way round) and stormed off in the direction of the Kinomiya dojo.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Tyson stared at the retreating back of Kai Hiwatari from underneath the brim of his hat and his messy bangs, with an expression of surprise and a small blush tinting his cheeks.

Max blinked, "Well that was……"

"Unusual," finished Kenny.

Rei sighed when he noticed Hilary beaming at him, "Okay, so you were right, Kai broke first."

Hilary nodded superiorly, "Of _course_ he did! After all, Tyson _was_ doing it deliberately."

Max blinked again, "Doing what deliberately?"

"Ignoring Kai. Apparently it was the best way to get Kai to admit his feelings." Hilary rolled her eyes, "Only Tyson would think up something like that."

Tyson smirked, "Well it worked didn't it, even if it did say it to my hat," he paused, "Something that I think I'm going to have to ask him about later. But for now……." He stood up, fixed his hat and flashed everyone the victory sign, "I'm going to go get him to make good on that promise."

* * *


End file.
